Mi final de cuento de hadas
by Rosalie Cullen2058
Summary: TRADUCCION. Todos están obsesionados con Edward, todos excepto Bella, la chica de la que él está obsesionado. Pero Jacob harto de estar en la sombra de Edward, roba una cosa que Edward realmente quiere, la cual es...
1. Edward Cullen

La historia no me pertence es de Miss Fairytale yo solo la traduzco

* * *

_**(Bella POV)**_

- "¿Bella? ¿Hey Bella, me estás escuchando?"- Preguntó mi corriente novio Mike, por lo que dejé mis pensamientos y presté más atención.

-"Um, lo siento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?" añadí una dulce sonrisa esperando que no lo alterara el ver que no lo estaba escuchando, _otra vez._

Él sólo rodó sus ojos. -"Te estaba preguntando si querías venir al juego de fútbol esta noche. Tú sabes, voy a jugar un cuarto de tiempo, otra vez. Y realmente me gustaría si yo pudiera tener a mi _novia_para que me animara" Ooops, lo había olvidado completamente.

-"En realidad Mike, Renee ganó unos boletos para ir al algún concierto esta noche. Pero yo estaría allí si pudiera, tu sabes eso" Le di un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Él puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró hacia él. -"Oh, bien te extrañaré. Dile a Renee hola de mi parte ¿bien?

-"Lo haré" –Renee estaba contenta con Mike, ella pensaba que él era agradable ¿Y quién no? Miré abajo hacia mi reloj. –"¡Oh no, se esta haciendo tarde para lo de Renee, si no me voy ahora! Buena suerte en el juego. Hasta luego, Mike".

Él me dio un suave beso en los labios y se fue, así yo también podría irme. Con un último adiós ambos nos marchamos. Subí a mi bicho-babosa convertible azul y coloqué mis llaves en el contacto. El auto ronroneó a la vida y los saqué del aparcamiento de la escuela.

El raro sol salió un poco detrás de las grises nubes y entonces dejé que el techo del convertible cayera encima. La fresca brisa de agosto peinaba mi cabello castaño claro. Los árboles verdes debido a la velocidad se veían borrosos.

Levanté mi vista de la carretera y pude ver a Renee corriendo frenéticamente hacia la casa. Ella estaba usando un solo zapato plateado y su vestido color aqua que colgaba de un hombro.

Suspiré, esperando su explicación. Ella avanzó con dificultad y se inclinó para afrontarme –"Bella, necesito tu ayuda. Charlie está muy ocupado y no puedo encontrar mi zapato yo..."- Ella comenzó a hablar muy rápidamente que todas las palabras corrían juntas.

-"¡Mamá, mamá! Cálmate. Respira profundo" -Dije con una voz suave. Ella respiró y seguí –"Bien, dime que tengo que hacer y te ayudaré".

La tensión en su cara comenzó a desaparecer cuando se calmó. –"Gracias, Bellas. Quién sabe lo que yo haría sin ti. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar mi otro zapato? Entonces podremos estar listas.

-"Seguro, mamá"- Estuve de acuerdo y abrí la puerta del coche. Caminé hacia la casa. En solo pocos minutos habíamos encontrado su zapato y yo estaba lista para irme. Agarré mi libro "Cumbres borrascosas" y así yo no estaría aburrida en el concierto.

Mi madre ya me esperaba en el coche, lista para ir, feliz como siempre. Ella comenzó a hablar inmediatamente apenas salté al coche. –"¿No estás emocionada? ¡Es decir, iremos al back stage y conoceremos a _Edward Cullen_! ¡Él es un sueño! ¿No piensas así, Bella?"

-"¿Mamá, eres consciente de que tienes marido, cierto?" Y realmente, ¿por qué ella hablaba de Edward Cullen y de lo sexy que era?

-"¡Bella, por supuesto que yo sé eso! Pero tú tienes que admitir que él es muy sexy. Y él es una súper estrella internacional. Nosotras somos muy afortunadas de ganar pases para el back stage de la estación de radio ¡La gente mataría por tener asientos y pases para el back stage que nosotras tenemos!...Hasta traje una de sus fotos cuando modelaba para que la firmara…"- Ella murmuró mientras no paraba de hablar sobre él.

Yo no estaba entusiasmada con la idea de conocerlo. Yo había escuchado todo lo referente a él por las chicas de la escuela. Él era el tipo de chico que toda muchacha quiere. Él era mundialmente famoso, no había ningún país que no supiera quién era él. Él hacía de todo. Él había actuado en más de una docena de películas, escribía poesía y tenía muchos Cd´s que hacían de él algo asombroso. Él había hecho toneladas de fotos comomodelo, era un artista magnífico y era completamente atractivo. Solo había un problema para la población femenina, él no tenía citas. Esto no era porque mujeres famosas carecieran de la tentativa de salir con él. Cada una había intentado seducirlo, pero ninguna había tenido éxito. Él solo debía estar esperando por la chica correcta.

Un rato más tarde habíamos llegado a la sala del concierto en Seattle. Agarré mi libro y a mi madre y me dirigí a la cabina de boletos. –"Aquí están los boletos"- dije y los mostré. Los recibieron y entramos a la sala del concierto. Fuimos hasta los asientos de primera fila y nos acomodamos. Mi madre estaba muy feliz, tanto que saltaba de arriba hacia abajo como un niño energético de 2 años. Yo había sacado mi libro y había comenzado a leer cuando mi madre me interrumpió

-"¿Cuánto más tiempo piensas que les tomará, Bella? ¡Estoy tan entusiasmada! ¡Además no puedo esperar para conocer a Edward Cullen! Y pienso ¿Cuánta gente tiene esta oportunidad? ¡No mucha, eso seguro!" -Renee temblaba de entusiasmo.

Estuve a punto de contestar cuando las luces de repente se oscurecieron.-"¡Damas y caballeros!"- gritó una voz grave por el altavoz. –"¡Ahora presentamos al único e inigualable, Edward Cullen!"

Un enorme grito traspasó la muchedumbre. Yo podría oír a muchas chicas que gritaban fuera de sí. Aplaudí correctamente y coloqué mi libro en mi regazo. Al lado de mí, Renee se levantaba, gritando:- "¡TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN!" -Ella gritó un poco más y aplaudió fuerte. Incluso aunque nadie notara de seguro los gritos de ella porque ellos también tenían su propio grito sobre el modo de como amaban a Edward, yo podría sentir la sangre en mi cara. ¡Los padres podían ser tan embarazosos a veces!

Las cortinas rojas aterciopeladas se abrieron de golpe y las luces se oscurecieron más. Sobre el escenario había un gran piano hermoso y liso, que probablemente valdría más de un millón de dólares. El proyector reflejaba el negro pulido y liso.

Seguí el proyector hacia el gran banco del piano. Sentado sobre el banco estaba el más hermoso chico en la historia del universo. Edward Cullen miró con calma a la audiencia. Su cabello de color bronce se veía sedoso, sus ojos eran de un intenso verde y su cuerpo era flaco pero simplemente magnífico.

Él de repente giró y me miró directamente a los ojos. Podría jurar que él me miraba directamente a mí. Sus ojos eran de un profundo esmeralda. Mi corazón saltó de un golpe y entonces comprendí el por qué todas las muchachas caían perdidamente a su pies.

_¡Para ya, Bella!_ Una voz enfadada en mi cabeza gritó. ¡No empieces a inventar excusas enfermas de amor para chicas! Limpié mi mente de aquellos pensamientos y miré como Edward levantaba lentamente sus largos y delgados dedos sobre el piano.

La primera nota perforó el silencio que se había formado en el teatro. Sonaba de un modo alto y claro, y de pronto se unieron otros acordes. Se escuchaban en el lugar formando una melodía hermosa. Los labios de Edward estaban abiertos ligeramente, y él comenzó a cantar. La sala de concierto se llenó de una canción totalmente bellísima que olvidé todas mis preocupaciones. Demasiado pronto, la canción había terminado.

Solo un milisegundo despues, el salón se llenó de aplausos provenientes de todo el cuarto. Para mi mucha sorpresa, me encontré gritando fuertemente al lado de Renee. No presté atención al zumbido molesto detrás de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien podría no amarlo?

Edward rió humildemente. Vi un manojo de rosas aparecer del centro de la audiencia. Lo que aterrizó contra el piso del escenario. Unos pétalos se arremolinaron y cayeron a los pies de Edward.

De repente, un grito sonó por encima de todos. **"¡TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN!"** Gritó una muchacha quien parecia de mi edad. Estiré mi cuello para verla. Ella estaba avanzando por los pasillos, su pelo rizado negro corría detrás de ella. Nuevamente gritó fuerte y corrió al escenario. Encima de la escalera ella corrió y apresuró el paso por el camino.

Después de que ella avanzara, esprintó hacia Edward Cullen. Él tenía una mirada de despreocupación total, como si esto no fuera la primera vez que esto ocurriese, lo que probablemente era cierto. Cuando sus dedos pálidos estaban a una pulgada de distancia del brillante pelo color bronce, dos guardias enormes de cuerpos musculosos, y cuando digo enormes es porque son ENORMES, vinieron saltando de la parte trasera del escenario. Uno de ellos abordó a la muchacha, mientras el otro decía algo en un walkie-talkie, comunicándose con alguien más.

Ambos agarraron a la chica por los brazos y la sostuvieron levantándola del suelo por lo que sus pies colgaban en el aire. Ella luchó contra el apretón, pero no tuvo éxito en liberarse. Su apretón de hierro no iba a soltarse pronto. Sus ojos salvajes azules de repente se encendieron y ella giró su cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba a su derecha.

Para mi sorpresa, sus dientes blancos se hundieron en el abrigo negro. Sobresaltado, él la soltó del brazo. La muchacha se quitó el segundo apretón del guardia e hizo su segundo movimiento de libertad hacia Edward. Ahora parecía un poco alarmado, y Edward se levantó de su banco. ¡La muchacha gritó, "EDWARD!" Y lo estaba rodeando. Ella extendió ambas manos como si quisiera acariciar su pelo, pero él rápidamente levantó sus manos y la cogió por las muñecas.

Ella se congeló y miró fijamente sus manos con una risa juguetona en sus labios. Más guardias se subieron al escenario, con sus chaquetas negras. Ellos la abordaron otra vez y pusieron una mordaza sobre su boca. ¡No sabía que ellos hacían eso a la gente!

¡Ella estiró sus largas piernas atropellando el banco de piano y gritando, -"Edward Cullen me tocó, él me tocó! ¡Mi vida está completa!"- Su pie voló y golpeó el cuerpo del principal guardia en un lugar que de seguro le dolería. Él se inclinó y oí un gemido largo salir de sus labios.

Un guardia de cuerpo más pequeño de repente gritó –"¡CÓDIGO ROJO! ¡CÓDIGO ROJO!"- Tres hombres vestidos de doctor con abrigos blancos se precipitaron sobre el escenario. Dos de ellos se apresuraron al guardia herido y lo sacaron del escenario. Entonces noté que el último sostenía una aguja muy grande.

Los ojos de muchachas se abrieron y ella comenzó a gritar de angustia. Más guardias se precipitaron sobre el escenario, por lo que había aproximadamente quince hombres. Algunos de ellos hicieron un círculo apretado alrededor de Edward mientras los demás intentaban controlar a la muchacha.

El hombre del abrigo blanco levantó su aguja, y la inyectó en el brazo de la chica. El líquido verde desapareció despacio de la aguja.

-"¡Nooo!"- gritó a la muchacha. Su voz fue amortiguada de a poco.- **"¡Edward! ¡Te amo! ¡No dejes que me lleven! ¡Somos el uno para el otro! ¡Sálvame!"** - Sus palabras comenzaban a ser mal pronunciadas. Sus ojos salvajes comenzaron a cerrarse, y ella paró de moverse. En un momento, las guardias arrastraron el cuerpo inconsciente del escenario.

El salón parecía muerto por el silencio. Edward miró a su alrededor. Él se encogió y se inclinó para recoger su banco de piano. Antes de que él pudiera poner un dedo sobre el piano, más personas vinieron precipitándose de la parte trasera del escenario. Algunos de ellos llevaban un sistema de comunicador sobre sus cabezas. Supuse que ellos eran gerentes del escenario.

Todos se colocaron alrededor de él, pidiendo perdón e intentando ofrecerle cosas. Uno de ellos le ofreció un sanitizante de manos y él correctamente lo rechazó. El otro intentó fijar un monto de dinero pero él insistió que todo estaba bien. Después de que todos habían sido convencidos que Edward Cullen estaba bien, hasta la audiencia, él finalmente estaba sobre el escenario solo.

Edward volvió hacia la audiencia y dijo -"Siento mucho la interrupción"- Mi pulso se aceleró cuando lo oí hablar. Su voz era tan lisa como la seda. "¡Ahora pienso que el concierto debería seguir!"-Él dijo con entusiasmo.

Un clamor traspasó la muchedumbre y aplaudí con ellos. Miré a Renee, quien había girado su cabeza hacia mí en algún momento. Ella me susurró, -"¿Piensas que él está bien?"- Me pareció que estaba realmente preocupada.

Yo estaba mal con esto. -"Desde luego madre"- La irritación de mi voz era evidente. Giré mi atención hacia Edward, quien se preparaba para su siguiente canción.

Después de escuchar una variedad de canciones excepcionales el concierto tuvo que terminar. Renee, ahora estaba más emocionada, se levantó y dijo- "¡Ahora es tiempo de conocer a Edward Cullen!"- Fuimos hacia el escenario para hablar con los guardias quienes nos llevaron hacia una sala de espera.

-"Edward estará aquí en unos momentos. Por favor siéntanse como en casa"- Con esto ellos se giraron para marcharse. Saqué mi libro y comencé a leer otra vez. En aproximadamente diez minutos Edward Cullen atravesó las puertas.

Él estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Renee comenzó a hablar y no paraba – "¡Ah mi… mi Dios! No puedo creerlo está aquí en persona. ¡Usted es asombroso! Tengo todas sus canciones memorizadas. Ah, puede usted firmar esta foto que usted hizo..."- Renee continuó hablando, pero yo sólo seguía leyendo.

Mientras Renee cambiaba el tema de conversación, él vino y se sentó a mi lado. –"¿Te gustó el concierto?"- Él me miró deseoso de saber mi respuesta.

Yo estaba en la mejor parte en el libro y sabía que yo nunca vería otra vez a Edward después de esto así que no intenté ser cortés -"Sí"- Comencé a leer de nuevo. Este comportamiento pareció dejarlo perplejo; ¡Apuesto a que él nunca le había pasado esto antes!

Después de unos momentos él preguntó,- "¿Qué libro lees?".

-"Cumbres Borrascosas"- entonces recordé a Mike que acababa de terminar su juego, por lo que comprendí que necesitaba un teléfono celular. Y yo no había traído el mío.

Di vuelta hacia Edward. -"¿Te importa si tomo prestado tu teléfono celular?".

-"Desde luego que no. Aquí está"- Él me dio un teléfono que parecía muy caro. Nerviosamente marqué el número de Mike y es que no quería romper su teléfono, quien sabe cuanto cuesta.

-"¿¡Hola!" -Mike contestó con irritación.

-"Mike, soy Bella"- Edward solo me miraba fijamente y divertido, pero con una risa curiosa que jugaba en sus labios perfectos.

-"¡Ah, Hola Bella! No reconocí el número, ¿De quién es el teléfono que usas?".

-"Esto, um, yo estoy usando el teléfono de Edward"- Esperé que él no me preguntará más…

-"¿Cuál Edward? No hay ningún Edward en nuestra escuela".

-"El teléfono de Edward Cullen"- Miré a Edward quien sólo me dio una risa deslumbrante.

-"¿Qué? ¿Esto es una broma?"- Mike pareció realmente alarmado ahora mismo.

-"No y te diré más tarde ¿Cómo te fue en el juego? ¿Ganaron?".

-"Sí, sólo porque yo pensaba en ti todo el tiempo" Sentí un rubor caliente agolparse en mis mejillas".

-"Eso es dulce"- mascullé, avergonzada para decir algo más.

Oí algunas ovaciones en el fondo del teléfono de Mike –"Bella, tengo que irme ahora mismo pero te recogeré para ir junto a la escuela mañana, ¿bien?"

-"Me parece bien. ¡Hasta luego Mike!"- Después de eso pulsé el botón para terminar la llamada y se lo devolví a Edward, mis mejillas todavía brillaban sonrojadas-"Gracias por dejarme usar tu teléfono".

Él me miró y me dió una rápida risa -"Es todo un placer. ¿Y con quién hablabas?"

-"Con mi novio"- No había necesidad de dar más detalles.

Renee finalmente había dejado de hablar y había comprendido que era hora de irse -"Fue un gusto conocerte Edward, pero tengo que irme a casa. Gracias por firmar la foto, la atesoraré siempre".

Miré a Edward –"Muchas gracias por dejarme usar tu celular ¡Adiós!".

En vez de despedirse, él se me acercó y me miró directamente a los ojos -"Fue todo un placer conocerte, Bella. Espero verte otra vez"- Con un movimiento rápido, liso, lleno de gracia él tomó mi mano y la besó ligeramente.

Me quedé muda pero me di vuelta para marcharme. Él miró hacia la salida, pero no separaba sus ojos de mí ni una sola vez.

* * *

Holaa hace tiempo subi esta historia pero por distintas razones no la pude continuar ahora la voy a volver pero necesito una beta si alguien quiere por favor mande un PM


	2. La llamada de Bella

La historia no me pertence es de Miss Fairytale yo solo la traduzco

* * *

_**(Bella POV)**_

-"¿Puedes creer que él habló con nosotras? Y él _besó_ _tu mano_. ¡Edward Cullen besó tu mano! ¡Es tan romántico!"- Renee empezaba a molestarme con eso.

Miré la ventana del coche y veía a las casas volando por mis pensamientos que me tenían a la deriva. _Edward es todo un caballero. Me pregunto_- _¡ESPERA! ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en una de aquellas chicas como la que corrió hacia el escenario? No, no, no. ¡Eso no pasaría! _Me estremecí al pensar en sus salvajes ojos verdes._ No_. Yo pensé. _Solo era cosa de tiempo. No puedo pensar sobre ello con claridad ahora__**.**_ Yo sabía que me mentía a mí misma, pero no podía creer la verdad.

-"¡Bella! ¡Bella, Bella, Bella!"- Renee gritó mi nombre muchas veces. Salí de mis pensamientos y presté atención para escucharla,-"Como yo decía, ¿Piensas que le gustas a él? ¿Quiero decir, gustas- le gustas? Porque deberías haber visto la mirada en sus increíbles ojos cuando te vio".

-"Mamá"- dije -"Esto no es ningún gran trato. Tú sabes que él no tiene citas ¿Por qué comenzaría ahora? Especialmente por mí"- Di vuelta mi cabeza para mirar fijamente por la ventana. Pero Renee reclamó mi atención otra vez.

-"¡Pero Bella, él te besó!"- Ella sacó sus ojos del camino y me miró.

Hice rodar mis ojos y repliqué-"¡Mamá!_ Él besó mi mano_. Fue un caballero"- Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y presioné mis labios en una línea fina. No quería tener ninguna idea sobre como '_Edward y yo estábamos juntos y que él todavía no lo sepa_' como el resto de la población femenina.

Renee suspiró y volvió al camino. Condujo todo el largo camino en silencio, excepto el toque ocasional de los dedos de Renee sobre el volante. El paisaje de Seattle comenzó a desaparecer despacio. Los altos edificios crecieron más rápido y los árboles verdes comenzaron a ponerse más espesos.

Sentí que estaba comenzando a calmarme, agotada después de aquel concierto. La noche se instalaba despacio, hasta que las únicas luces provenían del brillo amarillo de los faroles de la calle.

Nosotras salíamos del coche cuando me percaté que había dejado mi libro allá. Oh no, ahora nunca lo recuperaría Pero espera, ¡Yo había llamado a Mike por el celular de él y ahora Mike tiene el número de teléfono de Edward Cullen! Solamente debo llamarlo. Sip, solamente debo llamar al famoso, la persona más buscada en todo el mundo, y pedirle que me regresara mi libro viejo. Perfecto.

Cansada para analizar más mis pensamientos, subí por la escalera y me dejé caer sobre mi cama, totalmente vestida y todo.

_¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! _El pitido de mi despertador me sacó despertándome de mi sueño. Perezosamente salí de la cama y fui a mi cuarto de baño. Abrí el grifo de agua, me quité mi ropa y entré. El agua congelada y fría me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos. Mi cuerpo entero se heló y yo sólo podría estar de pie allí paralizada. Finalmente mis sentidos volvieron; admití que el agua de la ducha al caer producía una melodía afinada**.** ¡Wow, qué maravilloso modo de comenzar el día! No.

Después de salir de la ducha, me puse mi ropa para ir a la escuela e hice mi camino escaleras abajo. Renee miraba fijamente pero inexpresivamente su café, probablemente muy cansada y Charlie leía el periódico. Mascullé un buenos días y obtuve la misma respuesta sólo de Charlie.

Anduve arrastrando los pies hacia los gabinetes donde recogí una cuchara y el tazón. Entonces agarré una caja de mi cereal favorito, Mañana de arándano. Después de que recogí todos los ingredientes para un desayuno perfecto, los coloqué en nuestra mesa para comer.

Yo pensativamente tomé la cuchara, recogí un poco de cereal con ella y lo coloqué en mi boca. Mientras masticaba despacio, pensé en mi libro que iba a echar de menos. ¿Edward realmente querría devolverlo? Estaba segura de que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que enviar a alguien su libro perdido. Suspiré, adivinando que yo nunca vería mi libro otra vez.

Charlie decidió romper el silencio y preguntó-"Entonces Bella, ¿Te gustó conocer a Edward Cullen?"

Pensé por un momento y tragué el cereal en mi boca-"Bueno, él es un verdadero caballero. Aunque yo no veo por qué todos caen perdidamente por él". La mitad era mentira. Yo podía ver claramente por qué todos lo amaban, pero yo no sabía por qué todos actuaban intentando tener su atención. Él es un multi-millonario-modelo-actor-poeta -superestrella mientras uno está justo… ahí.

Charlie me miró con turbación y contestó con una voz brusca-"Bueno, su música no es mala. He leído un poco de su poesía por Renee y su última película consiguió buenas críticas…"- Él volvió a fijar su vista en el periódico.

¿_Charlie _dijo eso? No podía creer que mi papá fuera un fan de Edward. ¿No hay nadie en el mundo a quien no le guste Edward? Déjame contestar eso - No.

Suspiré y me levanté de la mesa. Dejé mi tazón en el fregadero, agarré mi mochila. Grité adiós y me dirigí a la puerta. Había una niebla pesada, que me obligaba a forzar la vista.

Me senté sobre los escalones del pórtico, a la espera de que Mike llegara. Yo deseaba tener mi libro en ese momento. Oí el coche de Mike antes de que pudiera verlo, el ruidoso motor retumbaba sobre el camino de entrada. Dejó el auto encima del camino, la pintura intachable negra brillaba hasta sin el sol.

Yo lo vi reír mientras me saludaba desde dentro y corrí hacia él. Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y me senté sobre el asiento negro de cuero.

-"¡Eh! Bella"- Mike dijo dulcemente. Él se rió y tomó mi mano. Recordé como me sentía cuando Edward tomó mi mano, e inmediatamente me sentí mal por comparar a los dos. Él se inclinó y plantó un beso sobre mis labios. Su caliente boca se movía sobre la mía y puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso. Él presionó su mano suavemente sobre mi espalda y su aliento solo eran jadeos cortos sobre mi boca. Ambos nos inclinamos atrás y le di una sonrisa deslumbrante.-"Me gustó la bienvenida que me diste. En vez de saludarnos, solo nos besamos. Yo podría hacerlo de nuevo"- me dijo Mike.

Le di un codazo juguetón-"Sigue soñando, Mike. Ahora vamos a la escuela"- él solamente me dio un descarado guiño.

-"Desde luego, mi señorita"- Él de nuevo tomó mi mano cuando nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Solo entonces recordé que necesitaba mi libro -"Mike ¿Puedo ver tu celular? Tengo que llamar a Edward Cullen para decirle que dejé mi libro allá".

-"Um, claro. Pero Bella, ¿Cómo diablos conoces a Edward Cullen? Pienso ¿Cómo conseguí el número de su celular? Si las chicas de la escuela supieran que yo lo tengo, me perseguirían antes de que pudiera borrarlo. Y estoy siendo serio Bella"- Él me analizó mientras hacía su interrogatorio.

-"Bien, mi mamá ganó los boletos de la radio y pases para estar en el back stage, así pudimos conocerlo. Eso es todo, no pasó nada."- Excepto que ahora él estaba permanentemente metido en mis pensamientos, casi como una mosca. Solo que él no dejaría de zumbar alrededor.

-"¡Hm!, bien adivino que puedes tomar prestado mi teléfono. Aquí está."- Me entregó su teléfono y examiné la memoria hasta que encontré el número de teléfono de Edward. Presioné el botón de llamada y lo sostuve en mi oído para hablar.

-"¿¡Hola!"- Cuando escuché su maravillosa voz por los altavoces, al instante me sentí a gusto.

-"Hola Edward, soy Bella. Me conociste anoche. ¿Recuerdas?"- Por favor, por favor, por favor que me recuerde…

-"Desde luego, yo_ nunca_ podría olvidarte, Bella. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"- Su voz parecía feliz, como si estuviera contento porque yo lo había llamado. _Te lo estás imaginado, Bella._ Me dijeron mis pensamientos.

-"Me preguntaba si yo podría recuperar mi libro. Verás, lo dejé allí anoche. Entenderé si no puedes enviármelo de vuelta."- Mike me dio una rápida sonrisa cuando giré del asiento para afrontarlo.

-"Me aseguraré de devolvértelo. _Cualquier cosa _para ti, Bella."- Mi corazón revoloteó y me dije que debía pararlo. No había necesidad de fingir que le gusto, ninguna en absoluto. Aunque… _No_

-"Um, Gr-gracias."- me era difícil pronunciar las palabras.

-"Bella, ¿Estás usando tu celular?"- Como si él quisiera tener mi número en la memoria de su teléfono.

-"No. Uso el teléfono celular de mi novio. ¿Por qué?".

-"Quería poner tú número en mi guía telefónica y así poder llamarte"- ¿Qué? ¡Oh mi Dios, yo iba a tener un ataque de pánico! Edward Cullen quería mi número de celular. Yo estaba muda. ¡Y él quería llamarme! ¡Yay! -"¿Bella? ¿Estás todavía allí?".

-"Um, sí. Gracias so-sobre l-lo del libro. No-nos v-ve-vemos."- Yo apenas podría hablar, yo era tan feliz. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, esto estaba seguramente más allá de mí…

-"Sí, yo te veré Bella. ¡Adiós!"-Oí un pequeño chasquido, señalando que él había colgado pero estaba congelada. ¿Él había dicho que iba a verme? ¡OH MI DIOS!


	3. Fans

La historia no me pertence es de Miss Fairytale yo solo la traduzco

* * *

Me senté en el coche de Mike, inmóvil. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente y solté un grito de alegría, -"¡Ek!".

Mike se dio la vuelta para afrontarme, un poco asustado. –"¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Entonces Edward Cullen te va a devolver el libro? Um, Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿Hola?".

Una risa se extendió lentamente a través de mis labios y mientras estaba feliz, lo miré un poco asustado.-"Todo está muy bien y correctamente, Mike. Sip, es un gran día. Un maravilloso día, ah tan maravilloso"- Comencé a tararear suavemente una feliz melodía.

Mike me miró un poco desconcertado. –"Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo?".

-"Que yo iba a tener mi libro de regreso"- y otras cosas que Mike no necesita saber…

Después llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela. Prácticamente salté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la escuela.

Conforme el día avanzaba, la gente pareció notar mi inagotable alegría. Yo vi a Mike que continuaba mirándome cautelosamente, no sabiendo qué pensar. ¡No sé por qué yo estaba tan feliz, pero todo lo que sabía era que él solamente podría querer ver a Renee otra vez, pero aquella voz que continuaba quejándose en mí, _Bella Swan finalmente has sido capaz de romper la regla de no citas de Edward Cullen! Wow, a él __**realmente **__debes gustarle… _(N/T: abajo)

Pero entonces entendí que él ha tenido su oportunidad con cada chica de por ahí. Y aquí estoy yo, que soy solamente una pequeña chica de ciudad, que él sólo había conocido durante algunos pocos minutos. ¡Y yo fui completamente grosera con él! Pero aún… estaba la pequeña esperanza que no podía ser refrenada.

El final del día de escuela finalmente llegó. Comprendí como Mike debía sentirse en este momento, probablemente pensando que soy solo otra persona más de las mil millones de chicas que les gusta Edward. Esto, me detuve, era casi verdadero. _¡Ay no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Pero esto es _… mi mente respondió.

Caminé al coche de Mike sin ánimos. Tristemente, me apoyé en el coche, esperándolo. Cuando él salió unos minutos más tarde yo podría decir que él había estado pensando profundamente. Él se acercó a mí y me miró directamente a los ojos. –"¿Te estoy perdiendo por Edward Cullen, Bella? Después de la reunión que tuvieron durante unos minutos parece que tú sólo puedes pensar en él. ¿Tengo razón? Por favor, solo dímelo"-Miré sus ojos para ver si esto era alguna especie de broma.

-"¡No, Mike! ¿Cómo podrías pensar eso? Nunca más digas esas palabras otra vez. No soy solo otra enloquecida admiradora. Tú, de toda la gente debería saber esto. Hemos sido los mejores amigos desde primaria, los mejores que podíamos ser"- Traté de convencerlo, aunque parecía que era para convencerme a mi misma.

Él me miró para ver si la verdad se reflejaba en mis ojos. –"No le dejaré tenerte, como todas las demás muchachas de por ahí. No tú también Bella, no tú"- Él se abalanzó sobre mí colocando su cuerpo sobre el mío y presionándome contra su coche, moldeando su cuerpo con el mío. Sus labios se movían confusamente sobre los míos, se sentía extraño como, un beso brusco. Él tiró sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome más cerca. Él se retiró, con su ronca voz de la emoción,-"No tú Bella. No le dejaré tenerte"- Él presionó sus labios contra los míos otra vez, pero de forma más dulce, más suave, y más ocasional, no con tanta exigencia como antes. Le respondí el beso con fuerza, dejándolo contento por ahora.

-"¿Tan preocupado estabas sobre la idea de perderme por Edward Cullen, huh?"- lo dije bromeando, para aliviar la situación.

-"Adivino que fue tonto ahora que pienso en ello. Solamente estuve preocupado, ¿Puedes culparme?"- preguntó ligeramente.

-"Puedo culparme"- refunfuñé en un murmullo, muy bajo para que él lo escuchara -"Así que Mike, ¿Estás listo para llevarme a casa y así asegurarte que Edward Cullen no está allí?"- Él se rió; ya que ambos sabíamos que nunca iba a suceder eso.

Entramos al coche. Cuando nosotros estábamos aproximadamente una milla de mi casa, vimos varios coches que estaban por todas partes. –"¿Qué rayos es esto? Alguien de por aquí cerca debe estar teniendo una fiesta _enorme_. Nunca he visto tantos coches juntos como esos"- Mike estaba desconcertado.

Yo estaba tan desconcertada como él.-"No pienso que sea eso. Todos en la ciudad sabrían de una fiesta _tan_ grande".

Nosotros seguimos avanzando hacia el aparcamiento, lo que solo hizo que estuviera más agitado. Yo estaba un poco asustada. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Pronto supimos cuál era el problema. Había una ENORME multitud que rodeaba mi casa, que estaba sobre el camino que daba a la calle y en los alrededores había aún más gente. Todo lo que yo podía oír era a la gente que gritaba alegremente. Tuve que gritar con mucha fuerza de mis pulmones para conseguir que Mike pudiera oírme-"¡SOLO DÉJAME AQUÍ! ¡ENCONTRARÉ UN MODO DE ENTRAR!".

Él cabeceó su cabeza, afirmando-"ENCONTRARÉ UN PUNTO DE ESTACIONAMIENTO EN EL CAMINO DE ATRÁS POR ALLÍ"-él señaló hacia atrás –"DESPUÉS VUELVO Y TE ENCUENTRO".

Salí del coche y me tomó algunos minutos hacer un camino por la muchedumbre. Había una cinta que rodeaba el exterior de mi casa y un coche deportivo italiano muy caro en el camino de entrada. Quienquiera que estuviera aquí no era de los alrededores de la ciudad, ya que nadie tenía esa cantidad de dinero. Había grandes cuerpos protegiendo todo alrededor del exterior de la cinta, no permitiendo que nadie pasara. Había toneladas de reporteros siendo seguidos de cámaras, preguntando a la gente lo que ellos pensaban que sucedía. Empujé a una reportera hacia el lado, esperando hablar con los guardias sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella se fijó en mí y sus ojos se abrieron completamente con entusiasmo -"¡Es ella, es _Isabella Swan_! Chico de la cámara, ven aquí para filmarla ahora".

Con el sonido de sus gritos todos los reporteros me miraban fijamente. Milisegundos después todos ellos se precipitaban hacía mí, con sus micrófonos y con las cámaras siguiéndolos detrás. Los destellos de las cámaras me molestaban, cegándome momentáneamente. Todos ellos gritaron algunas preguntas hacia mí que no pude distinguir.

Revisé a mi alrededor para ver a una línea de guardaespaldas que se dirigía hacia mi camino. Ellos apartaron a los reporteros bruscamente y formaron un círculo apretado alrededor de mí. ¡¿Yo estaba volviéndome loca, qué era lo que pasaba? Todos ellos me guiaban hacia delante, hacia la casa. Todo se me estaba confundiendo pero quería saber que sucedía. Ellos me llevaron entre la gente, cruzamos por debajo la cinta y todavía mantenían la formación apretada cuando me fueron a buscar entre la multitud. Yo podría oír a todos los reporteros que gritaban frenéticamente mi nombre cuando entré en la puerta de mi casa.

Perdí mis fuerzas y mis piernas volví a sentirlas cuando ellos cerraron la puerta detrás de mí. Me tiré al sofá y me acosté, cerrando mis ojos, tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba.

-"¿Está bien ella? ¿Qué pasó?"- Su voz preocupada hizo que abriera mis ojos nuevamente y me senté de pronto. Sentí que me inundaba el alivio y la felicidad cuando oí a Edward Cullen, quien actualmente se encontraba en mi casa.

* * *

Que les esta pareciendo la historia?


	4. Cena de Renne

La historia no me pertence es de Miss Fairytale yo solo la traduzco

* * *

_**(Bella POV)**_

Todo lo que yo podía decirle a Edward era-"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?".

Él solamente se rió de mí y después me sonrió.-"Bella, tu realmente querías tu libro de regreso, ¿Cierto?".

-"Sí. Ah. Ahora lo entiendo"- ¿Por qué él personalmente me trajo el libro en vez de solo enviar a alguien al buzón? Eso estaba fuera de mi entendimiento.

Él solamente hizo rodar sus ojos y se giró para recoger las cosas más hermosas que yo alguna vez había visto.-"Bien Bella, cuando fui a buscar tu libro, ellos ya lo habían botado a la basura, y yo estoy tan apenado sobre eso, sabes. De cualquier forma, yo ya había prometido devolverte el libro así que fui y conseguí otra copia"- Él sostuvo un libro que tenía diseños intrincados por todas partes y el frente, claramente era el que estaba mejor diseñado y por la manera de éste costaba más de cien dólares. –"Entonces comprendí que no podía compensar la pérdida del libro original, por lo que fui y compré el libro Jane Eyre, ya que Emily Bronte escribió Cumbres Borrascosas y su hermana era la autora de otro libro. ¿Está bien esto, Bella? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?".

No puedo creer que él solamente me comprara libros caros para su propio bien porque yo había dejado mi propio libro maltratado allí. Yo todavía estaba muy asombrada como para decir algo agradable-"Tú tienes un grave problema con el valor del dinero. ¿Sabes eso?".

Él solamente me dio una risa torcida, que me hizo recordar que debía respirar correctamente- "Entonces eso significa que fui perdonado ¿no?"- Él contestó.

-"Lamentablemente".

Él entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Renee quien actualmente hiperventilaba.-"Me encanta como ha decorado su casa, Renee. Es encantadora".

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y ella se dio vuelta hacia Charlie- "¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Él recordó mi nombre! ¡Y le gusta la casa!"- Su voz apenas era un susurro, pero muy entusiasta.

Charlie pareció pensarlo, pero… -"Edward ¿Quisieras quedarte para la cena?".

-"Eso me parece maravilloso. Gracias por la invitación.".

-"Seguro, hijo"- ¿Por qué Charlie lo llamó hijo? ¡Él no es de la familia!

Renee comenzó a chillar y entró corriendo a la cocina como un niño de dos años. La puerta de cocina sonó de golpe al cerrarse detrás de ella.

Después de un momento, un sonido fuerte vino de la cocina. Yo solamente podría imaginarme el montón de potes y especias derramadas en el suelo.

Charlie miró preocupado hacia la cocina, y luego se dirigió hacia ella para ayudar a Renee a limpiar. Entonces me percaté de que fui abandonada en el salón con Edward Cullen.

_Edward Cullen_.

Le eché un vistazo disimuladamente y me percaté de que él me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Yo podría sentir que la sangre se agolpaba en mi cara y desvié mi cabeza. Él rió en silencio y mi corazón revoloteó.

–"Entonces, Bella ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?"- Edward preguntó.

-"B-bien. ¿Q-Qué ha-hay- so-sobre t-ti?"- Yo no podía impedir mi tartamudeo, él solo tenía ese encanto natural que hacía que las chicas perdieran sus cabezas. Lamentablemente, yo era una de esas chicas en las que su encanto funcionaba.

-"Solamente trabajo sobre una película nueva con _Jacob Black_"- Él escupió el nombre-"Aunque si yo hubiese sabido que él estaba en la película…"- Él se calmó, pero dejó la oración incompleta, y dejando mucho a la imaginación para adivinar que era lo que continuaba.

-"¿Entonces no te gusta Jacob Black?"- Jacob nunca me pareció que era un mal chico, en realidad yo solía tener un pequeño enamoramiento de él, solo uno pequeño y corto, por supuesto.

-"Para nada"-Él tono que usó era bajo y áspero. Él rió en silencio, aligerando el humor.

-"¿Por qué preguntas, Bella?".

-"Solo curiosidad"- refunfuñé.

Un rato más tarde Renee nos llamaba de la cocina-"¡La cena está lista, pasen!"

Me levanté y me preparé mentalmente para lo que sea que Renee hubiese _intentado_ cocinar.

Cualquiera que hubiese sido el plato, estaba completamente repugnante. Todo estaba como seco y salía humo de los bordes. Con agradecimiento Charlie nos salvó-"¿Quién quiere pizza?".

-"¡Pienso que es una gran idea, vamos a comprar una!" -Exclamé, ya que no quise que nadie probara aquella cosa.

-"Iré con Bella, y luego podemos tomar mi coche"- Él le sonrió a Renee, haciéndola dar su consentimiento sin siquiera pensar.

-"Bien"- Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Edward se acercó y tomó mi mano. Un choque eléctrico pareció traspasarme y me sentí momentáneamente como si estuviera en el cielo.

Los guardaespaldas de Edward formaron un estrecho círculo alrededor de nosotros cuando nos dirigimos afuera. Sólo entonces recordé todos los gritos de los admiradores que todavía estaban fuera de mi casa.

Salimos y tan pronto como caminamos hacia afuera los gritos se escuchaban más fuerte, todos eran para Edward por supuesto. Los reporteros intentaron ubicarse alrededor de los guardaespaldas, tanto que los micrófonos sobresalían delante de ellos.

-"Entonces Edward, ¿Desde cuando sales con Isabella Swan?".

-"¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?".

-"Bella ¿Qué piensas de esto?".

Todas las preguntas eran hechas precipitadamente mientras intentábamos llegar al coche de Edward. Una vez que nosotros estábamos en el interior del automóvil todo el ruido fue amortiguado-"¿Wow, siempre pasa esto?"- Pregunté molesta.

-"Sí. La mayor parte del tiempo es mucho peor, realmente. Aunque ahora esto es más agradable porque te tengo aquí"- Me ruboricé y me avergoncé con sus últimas palabras.

Después de que los guardaespaldas habían apartado a la muchedumbre, entonces nosotros pudimos avanzar, pero nos fuimos con pequeñas motocicletas detrás y delante de nosotros. -"¿Por qué están allí esas motocicletas alrededor de nosotros?".

-"Para nuestra protección"- Él contestó. Hmf, más bien para _su_ protección.

-"Entonces me cuentas más sobre la película en la que trabajas. Creo, que ya que conozco al famoso _Edward Cullen_, ¿No debería conseguir todos los detalles jugosos?"- Acentué su nombre para dar mayor énfasis.

Él me dio una sonrisa.-"La película es una nueva versión de La Bella y la Bestia. Mi rol en la película es ser la bestia. Aunque al final yo seré el Príncipe Encantador, el amor de toda la vida de Bells".

Era irónico que el papel principal femenino, quien se enamoraría de Edward, se llamara Bells. ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, me reí de aquello-"¿Quien actuará de Bells".

-"Anna Montennie."- Mentalmente me imaginé a la famosa morena. El pelo largo negro que llegaba hasta su cintura en rizos flojos, muy delgada, piel clara y labios profundamente rojos, que eran muy gruesos, ella miraba como si estuviera constantemente enojada. Sí, yo me había enterado de ella. Quiero decir, ¿Y quien no lo hacía? Ella había estado participando fijamente en toda las películas principales desde los dos años.

-"Apuesto que _estás_ muy animado, Edward"- Aunque yo esperaba definitivamente que no. Si aunque yo fuera una adolescente, tenia la pobre esperanza de que Edward y yo alguna vez pudieramos ser más que amigos, pero ahora esta idea fue aplastada, completamente e irrevocablemente sacada de mi mente.

-"Puede ser, pero nosotros ya hemos hecho muchas películas juntos. Ya la conozco bastante bien"- Desde luego, el perfecto Edward Cullen tiene que encontrar a la chica más linda, incluso si ella es una de esas anoréxicas. Ah bien, al menos ellos en realidad se verían bien como pareja, a diferencia de Edward y yo juntos.

Me calmé después de esto, sabiendo que no había nada más que decir.

Llegamos a la pizzería y Edward entró con sus guardaespaldas para conseguir la pizza. Después volvimos a la casa. Yo estaba tranquila por el resto de la noche mientras que las demás personas charlaban afuera felizmente. Como la noche avanzaba, mis pensamientos se hicieron más profundos aún. Pensé que Edward era un tipo agradable pero también sabía que nada pasaría entre nosotros. Nada _podría_ pasar entre nosotros. Había un vacío demasiado grande entre nuestros estatus sociales para una relación. Además había otra chica que era intachable, perfecta en todo - a diferencia de mí.

Bostecé extensamente. El aire fue de pronto fue caliente y agradable. Yo eché un vistazo al reloj y miré que eran las diez. Casi hora de acostarse.

Edward pareció también darse cuenta de la hora que era, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía. Él se cortó a mitad de la oración. –"¡Vean, yo estaba - Ah! Se hizo tan tarde rápidamente. No me di cuenta"- Él miró a Renee y a Charlie y dijo sinceramente-"Muchas gracias por invitarme. Ustedes no sabes como es de agradable hablar con alguien además de Whinny"- Él indicó sobre su hombro a un cuerpo voluminoso que se parecía a una estatua en un alfeizar.

El guardaespaldas, Whinny creo que era, habló por primera vez en la noche.-"Mi nombre no es Whinny. Es X9-RB3. No Whinny. ¡NO ES WHINNY!"- En este punto Whinny gritaba e intentaba arrancarse su pelo corto negro.

Él se calló y se calmó. Parecía como si él nunca tuviera un descanso emocional. La habitación estaba en silencio por un momento y, a continuación, Edward dijo, en voz baja -"Lo siento. WHIN-Quiero decir, X9-G7J o lo que sea, tiene algunos problemas de irritación... con su nombre de nacimiento".

Él miró de nuevo a Whinny. El guardaespaldas parecía rígido y blanco al igual que antes. Edward continuó en una voz más fuerte. "Como decía, agradezco realmente que me haya invitado, pero me tengo que ir. Será después de la medianoche antes de que regrese a mi hotel en Seattle".

Edward se levantó de su silla. Renee se puso de pie con él, pareciendo un poco alarmada. Ella finalmente habló rápidamente-"¡No Edward! ¡No te vayas! ¡Acabas de llegar! Nos encantaría…".

La interrumpí velozmente antes de que yo estuviera aún más avergonzada-"¡Que pudieras pasar la noche aquí!"- dije rápidamente.

Whoa. ¿Las palabras solo salieron de mi boca? Yo no quería decir nada más en ese momento después de lo que dije. Me refiero a que sería raro que el hombre más famoso en todo el mundo se quede en tu casa. Déjame decirte, muy raro. Yo esperaba que dijera que no.

Y la otra mitad-Oh y la otra mitad lo quería que el se quedara. Que quería decir buenas noches, sabiendo de que él estaba en la habitación de al lado de la mía. Quería verlo por la mañana, ver que Renee quemara el desayuno de él. Quería ser capaz de ver su rostro sin las nubes de entrevistadores y guardaespaldas que lo rodeaba, o a los enloquecidos fanáticos gritando en mi oído. Quería ver al real, no a la imagen.


	5. Mensaje del Director

La historia no me pertence es de Miss Fairytale yo solo la traduzco

* * *

_**(Bella POV)**_

-"Me gustaría quedarme esta noche con todos ustedes pero yo no quiero intrometerme, ¿Además dónde se quedarían a pasar la noche todos mis guardaespaldas? Realmente no creo que pudiera quedarme"- Edward nos informó.

-"¡Tú podrías quedarte en nuestro cuarto de invitados, y todos tus guardaespaldas podrían acomodarse en nuestros sofás y en el suelo! ¡Nosotros incluso podríamos poner sacos de dormir y colchones inflables! ¡Sería como una gran fiesta de pijamas, muy divertida! Lo arreglaremos todo. ¡No te preocupes Edward, lo resolveremos!"- Renee gritó. Entonces se alejó rápidamente para acomodar todo y muy emocionada por sus pensamientos.

No podía creer que Edward Cullen se quedara en nuestra casa, claramente era un sueño. Me levanté lentamente y le mostré a Edward el cuarto de huéspedes, a través del pasillo junto a la mía.

Mientras me acostaba en la cama yo podría oír a Renee escaleras abajo y a los pequeños gruñidos de los guardaespaldas que la estaban conociendo. Mi sedoso pijama se deslizaba contra las sábanas mientras me sacudía y giraba, incapaz de dormir, ya que mi mente se encontraba en otro mundo.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde estaba agotada pero _todavía_ era incapaz de dormir. Aparté las mantas de mí y salté de la cama. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo me golpee fuertemente con algo. –"¡Estoy armada, sabe!"- Hablé claro, asustada a muerte-"Avance dos pasos más y llamo la policía, y no estoy fanfarroneando".

-"¡Ouch, pisaste mis pies!"- Al instante reconocí la voz.

-"¿Edward?"- Pregunté.

-"¿Bella?"- Él pareció tan desorientado como yo lo estaba.

-"Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Él salió afuera, oh no!".

-"Bella, estoy aquí y perfectamente bien".

-"Ah. Oye, ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera, de todas maneras?".

-"No podía dormir; demasiadas cosas ocupaban mi mente. ¿Y tú?".

-"Lo mismo".

Estuvimos de pie un rato con un incómodo silencio antes de que yo le hablara.-"Nosotros podríamos hacer algo juntos, sabes, como ver una película"- No quería que él diera ninguna otra idea, ¿Quién sabe cómo funciona la mente de los chicos?-"Tengo un televisor en mi cuarto con el que nosotros podríamos ver la película. Si no quieres, está bien también"- Yo estaba hablando de manera ininteligible y lo sabía -"Yo solo pensé…"- Me calmé insegura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, acaso era estúpida?

-"Eso suena excelente. Pero Bella, no pienso que tus padres quieran que yo esté en tu habitación"- Sólo Edward Cullen podría haber dicho algo como _eso_. Otros muchachos… _no dejarían de ir allí._

-"¡No vamos a hacer nada malo! Ven, por este camino"- No puedo creer que yo intentara convencerlo a él. Agarré su brazo en la oscuridad, escalofríos de entusiasmo corrieron por mi brazo, y lo tiré a mi cuarto. Encendí las luces -"¡Aquí estamos!"- Anuncié con orgullo, con el brillo de la lámpara iluminando la habitación.

Él miraba reservadamente; porque obviamente sentía que era inadecuado-"¿Qué te gustaría hacer?"- preguntó.

-"Mirar la película ¿Recuerdas? ¿Te importaría si vemos Romeo y Julieta? Es uno de mis favoritos"- Es una historia de amor aunque yo espero que no piense que intento insinuarle algo.

Él solamente pareció divertido aunque, momentáneamente sacado de su torpeza-"Romeo y Julieta ¿Es una película muy triste?".

-"¿_Qué_?"- pregunté molesta –"A mi me gusta ¡Si tienes un problema con ello, puedes marcharte!"- Terminé la oración con enfado; aunque pienso que estaba solo un poco malhumorada ya que no había dormido nada.

-"No, pienso que está bien. Es solo que generalmente a la gente no les gusta ese tipo de película, pero supongo que tú eres diferente…"- Él se calmó, pensando.

-"Bien entonces, veremos Romeo y Julieta"- Me acerqué y coloqué el DVD en la máquina. Giré y me senté sobre mi cama. Edward todavía estaba de pie allí, mirando desvalido.

-"¿Dónde debería sentarme?"- Él preguntó.

-"Justo aquí"- Acaricié un punto de mi cama directamente al lado de mí.

Él se ruborizó de un brillante rojo-"¿Qué sucedería si tus padres nos ven?".

-"Ellos sabrán que estamos mirando una película, vamos. Estás siendo una niñita".

-"Está bien. No quiero darte ningún problema"- Él me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa y olvidé mi molestia.

Comenzamos a mirar la película. Después de aproximadamente diez minutos estaba molesta, _otra vez.-_"¡Edward, siéntate aquí! No quiero que estés incómodo, ¿bien? Podría colocar almohadas en el medio de la cama. ¿De acuerdo?"- Era mejor terminar con su pequeño problema.

-"Adivino que eso está bien"- Él todavía estaba inseguro, aunque él estuviera probablemente cansado de permanecer en pie. Pero, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Después de que nosotros estábamos sentados comprendí que era lo que había hecho. Yo había convencido a _Edward Cullen_ para que se sentara en mi _cama_. Giré mi cara completamente roja. ¡Oh, Dios! Ahora él probablemente piensa que soy alguna persona extraña quien no puede alejarse de él. Aunque nosotros estamos mirando una película de amor y él está bien en mi cama…_Detente, Bella._

Comencé a estar cansada, en contra de mi voluntad. Antes de que me diera cuenta yo estaba inconsciente, con Edward Cullen en mi cama, todavía.

_**(Edward POV)**_

Bella se había quedado dormida encima de mí. Su cabeza se apoyaba contra mi pecho y sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cuello. No quise despertarla por lo que decidí no moverme; _nunca_ quise que ella se quitara de mí de todas formas, porque yo estaba perfectamente bien.

A la luz de la película miré a Bella. Miré su cara que era como la de un ángel, tan pacífica y contenta. Sólo entonces comprendí duramente que ella me gustaba, y mucho. Yo sabía que quería salir con ella, incluso si yo nunca había tenido una cita antes. Realmente ella me gustaba, no la amo, no todavía, ya que apenas la conozco, pero…

Yo sólo tenía unas pocas horas de sueño antes de que oyera a alguien llamar a la puerta. Un rato más tarde Whinny me habló-"Jacob Black está aquí y quiere verle señor. Él dice que tiene un mensaje del director para darle".

¿Por qué él tenía que venir? Jacob y yo nos _odiamos_ el uno al otro con mucha fuerza. Yo siempre lo molestaba con cualquier cosa y él siempre intentaba hacerlo mejor. Nosotros siempre nos jugábamos travesuras, frustrando al otro en cada posibilidad que teníamos. Yo era sólo un poco más famoso que él, aunque todos sabían quien era él también.

-"Dile que pase"- Ordené al guardia. Él cabeceó y se marchó para hablar con Jacob.

Fui distraído por Bella quien hablaba. –"¿Edward? Edward eres tan guapo ¿Tú lo sabías? Pero no podemos estar juntos; eres demasiado perfecto, demasiado bueno para mí…"- Ella se quedó dormida otra vez roncando. Reí en silencio ligeramente, ella era divertida cuando dormía. Realmente, _eres tan guapo_, ¿Edward?

Me incliné y remonté sus labios. Aspiré el dulce olor que desprendía y la sostuve más cerca y susurré en su oído –"Realmente me gustas, Bella; eres demasiado buena para mí".

-"¿Entonces el famoso Edward Cullen finalmente se ha enamorado de alguien?"- Jacob estaba aquí, y había oído lo que dije. Él se apoyaba contra el marco de puerta, satisfecho. -"No es una mala opción, yo diría. No me importaría salir con ella por ahí"- Le di una mirada feroz. Jacob tenía una reputación de ser un playboy completo, otra cosa en la que éramos muy diferentes. Él salía con chicas, yo no.

-"¿Cuál es el mensaje, Jacob?"- Mi voz estaba tensa. Mantuve mis ojos apartados de su cara, intentando mantenerme tranquilo.

-"Molesto ¿Verdad? Está bien, porque realmente no me preocupa"- Él rió en silencio ligeramente, disfrutando de la situación. -"De todas maneras, aquí está el mensaje - las prácticas comienzan el domingo en algún lugar de Roma, la información está toda en el papel"- Él tomó el papel y lo lanzó hacia mí-"Nos vemos, estaré seguro de mantener un ojo para la pequeña muñeca que te gusta. Bella, ¿Verdad? Ella solamente será otro trofeo de algo en lo que yo soy mejor que tú, lo cual es conseguir chicas"- Él salió riendo fuertemente, sabiendo que realmente me había molestado. Nunca me había gustado que él saliera con muchas mujeres diferentes al mismo tiempo. Él podría intentarlo; pero yo no dejaría que nada le pasara a Bella.


	6. El Plan

La historia no me pertence es de Miss Fairytale yo solo la traduzco

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Edward parecía trastornado esta mañana, desde que yo me había despertado. Él lucía distraído, casi molesto. ¿Por qué? No tenía ninguna idea.

A ver, yo había despertado en los brazos de Edward, que eran bastante agradables, pero era un _poco embarazoso_, y luego Renee llegó y tomó una tonelada de fotos de Edward. Nosotros después fuimos a desayunar, comiendo algún tipo de panqueques alemanes. En toda la mañana me había ido bien, a excepción de las miradas extrañas que Edward me daba.

Yo me estaba preparando para el día cuando un guardaespalda entró-"Mike Newton está aquí y quiere verle".

¡Mike! Yo lo había olvidado completamente. Él probablemente no había sido capaz de entrar en la casa el día anterior debido a toda la seguridad. Oops.

-"Um, ¿Qué maravilloso? ¿Puedes decirle que pase?"- ¡Los guardaespaldas realmente son tan molestos!

-"Por supuesto"- Con eso él se retiró del cuarto.

Cuando Mike entró, tenía una mirada molesta -"Edward Cullen se quedó en tu casa". Declaró.

-"Sí, Mike. Soy consciente de ello"- Dije casualmente.

-"Edward Cullen. En tu casa".

¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? Decidí un acercamiento diferente-"¿Sucede algo malo, Mike?".

Él estaba tranquilo durante algunos segundos antes de que soltara-"Bella ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?".

-"Seguro. ¿Por qué no?"- Aunque no estaba tan segura.

-"Para mostrarle a Edward Cullen que eres mía".

Él había perdido. Yo rodé mis ojos -"Mike, no necesitas hacerlo, yo ya le había dicho".

-"Solo soy cuidadoso. Ven, vamos"- Él tomó mi mano y me llevó al frente de la casa-"Prepárate para asustarte"- Advirtió.

En ese mismo momento Edward dio la vuelta por la esquina, mirando hacia abajo. Inmediatamente me preocupé –"¿Sucede algo malo, Edward?".

-"Nada. Solamente estoy triste porque no podré pasar más tiempo contigo pues tú saldrás con él"- Él señaló su mano acusando a Mike –"Me marcho esta noche, ¿sabes?".

Él giró sus ojos sobre mí y me sentí mal, él no debería sufrir así –"Edward, puedes venir conmigo y con Mike, a él no le importará. ¿Vendrás?"- Me giré hacia a Mike y lo miré de modo amenazador.

-"En realidad, me importa. Quiero algún tiempo a solas con Bella, ¿sabes?"- Como para demostrar que quería pasar tiempo solo conmigo, él me dio un apasionado beso. Él volvió hacia Edward, satisfecho -"¿Ves a lo que me refiero?".

Edward tenía una mirada asesina –"No, me temo que no. Yo no veo ninguna razón de por qué no debería ir contigo y Bella".

Mike parecía que estaba a punto de replicar nuevamente cuando le di un codazo en las costillas –"¡Vamos, vamos!"- tiré a los muchachos por la puerta, lista para los gritos de los admiradores.

**(Jacob POV)**

Todavía tenía curiosidad sobre la chica de la que Edward se había enamorado. Yo tendría la posibilidad perfecta para demostrar que era mejor que Edward. Además, sería tan famoso como él sólo por robarle a su única novia. Haría todo el trabajo perfectamente. Edward no tenía ninguna idea de lo que yo iba hacer.

Oí el sonido de mi teléfono celular, señalando que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

Ellos abandonaron la casa y van a ver una película en el cine local.

Mejor te veo allá.

-Agente X

¡Sí, bingo! Yo tenía uno de mis micrófonos secretos colocados en la casa de Bella, esperando obtener las últimas noticias de la reciente pareja. Había contratado a un espía para ver si ellos salían de la casa entonces así yo podría "mágicamente" chocar con ellos. Seguramente, Edward podría darse cuenta del plan tan pronto como yo apareciera, pero mientras más pronto tuviera a Bella, sería mejor. Era hora de poner en marcha el plan de Tomar-a la Nueva-Novia-de Edward. _Maravilloso_.

**En el cine…**

**(Bella POV)**

-"Um, ¿Podría darnos una palomitas de maíz grande y tres sodas medias por favor?"-Le dije a la vendedora del cine. Ella echó un vistazo detrás de mí, sus ojos que observaban a Mike durante un segundo y luego se dirigieron a Edward. Ella entonces cabeceó y tiró nerviosamente su polo rojo.

Mike la cortó, y dijo rápidamente-"En realidad, pueden ser dos bebidas. Bella y yo compartiremos"- Él rió sugestivamente y dio vuelta hacia Edward con una expresión satisfecha.

Edward lo miró airadamente y replicó-"Bien, Mike ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bella primero? Quizás ella no quisiese compartir contigo"- El color rojo se elevó a la cara de Mike por la cólera.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo tú… chico de plástico?"-Mike obviamente no era el mejor respondiendo de esa manera.

Edward rió, pero no era como las sonrisas cálidas que a mi me daba-"¿Plástico?"- Él se burló –"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿No puedes hacerle incluso una simple pregunta a tu novia? ¿O es demasiado para que piense tu cerebro de perro?".

Mike miró sorprendido por un momento. Luego miró a otro lado y murmuró –"Cállate"- Pobre Mike.

Edward rió con arrogancia. No sé lo que aquella conversación acababa de demostrar, y realmente no me importaba. La película comenzaba en diez minutos, y _yo_ quería conseguir buenos asientos.

Me di la vuelta para afrontarlos-"¿Bien, saben qué? Pienso que voy a compartir mi bebida conmigo _misma_. Si ustedes dos quieren compartir una bebida, entonces me siento mal por sus madres. Pero personalmente, quiero mi propia soda"- Giré para hacer frente a la caja registradora, haciendo caso omiso a Edward y Mike con sus expresiones sorprendidas y disgustadas.

-"Solamente déme las palomitas de maíz y tres refrescos"- Dije exasperadamente a la chica detrás del mostrador. Ella cabeceó sin decir otra palabra y se fue para juntar nuestra comida.

Di un toque a mis dedos, molesta. La muchacha volvió con las tres sodas y las palomitas de maíz. Ella puso las palomitas de maíz y bebidas sobre el mostrador y escribió en la caja registradora.

-"Todo será por $14.95"- Ella dijo. Asentí y busqué en mi bolsillo para encontrar algún dinero extra en efectivo. Una mano pálida se extendió delante de mí, sosteniendo un billete de cincuenta dólares.

-"Está bien, Bella. Yo pagaré"- La voz sedosa de Edward provenía de un lado de mi. Alcé la vista y él rió.

Estuve a punto de decirle que yo podría pagar, cuándo Mike dijo-"¡NO! ¡_Yo_ invité a Bella al cine, así que _yo_ voy a pagar!"- Él miró airadamente a Edward.

-"No, todo está bien. Ya tengo el dinero aquí"- Edward colocó cincuenta dólares delante de la mirada deslumbrada de la chica.

Mike se recuperó-"Sí, bien… ¡Yo también tengo el dinero!"- Él con ira colocó su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un arrugado billete de diez dólares.

Mike derrumbado miró bastante triste su billete de diez arrugado al lado del perfecto billete de cincuenta dólares de Edward. Me reí por dentro, comprendiendo que probablemente así lucía Mike al lado de Edward. Me regañé con el pensamiento. Solamente porque Edward es una superestrella totalmente sexy, no lo hacía mejor que Mike. ¿Cierto?

-"Mike"- Edward dijo calmadamente-"Diez dólares no son bastante para pagar para esto. Solamente deja que me ocupe de esto"- La cara de Miguel se ruborizó de un brillante rojo por la vergüenza. Él devolvió su billete a su bolsillo.

Después de que Edward amablemente pagó para las palomitas de maíz y bebidas, nos dirigimos a la sala siete. Por suerte, había un asiento vacío en el medio. ¡Hasta decía _Reservado para Edward Cullen_! Sin embargo, el asiento fue rodeado por una veintena de muchachas enfermas de amor.

Suspiré mientras nos dirigíamos a los asientos. Intenté no prestar atención a las muchachas que constantemente suspiraban y las miradas de "yo deseo estar en tu lugar". Logré conseguir un asiento para Mike y para mí después de mucha discusión con dos chicas que finalmente se fueron porque Edward les pidió amablemente tomar otros asientos. Me senté cómodamente en el asiento desgastado, cuando comprendí con horror que estaba estancada en medio de Edward y Mike. Qué torpe era.

Me moví incómoda cuando Mike puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Era realmente extraño con un público que te observaba. Mike y Edward parecieron completamente cómodos aunque, yo intentara acomodarme.

De repente, un ruido estridente vino de detrás de mí.-"¡Bueno, Edward! ¡No esperaba verte aquí!"-Giré mi cabeza por el alrededor para ver a nadie menos que Jacob Black, el famoso playboy, que estaba de pie en la entrada. Soplé sobre mi cuello, ¡Wow él era tan _sexy_! Pero Edward también…

Esto era tan extraño. Quiero decir, me encontré a los dos tipos más famosos del mundo en la misma semana. Debo ser la muchacha más afortunada en todo el mundo. ¡Wow, me siento realmente honrada!

Él avanzó hacia nuestros asientos. Él era realmente alto y grande. Bien, él era unas pulgadas más pequeño que Edward, quien era muy alto. _(__**N/A**__: Edward es mejor que todo cuando esto se trata de Jacob ¿recuerdan? Es por eso que Edward es más alto)_ Aunque por la forma de Jacob de pararse y la manera en la que él hablaba hacía pensar que él era la persona más importante, que para una gran cantidad de muchachas, probablemente lo era.

Él miró a Edward y le dijo-"¿Por qué no me presentas a tus amigos, Edward?"- En un murmullo juro que lo oí decir-"El plan está en acción".


End file.
